Zack i Cloud: Olimpijski Płomień
by Mogitek
Summary: Tzw. 'jednostrzał'. Phil w końcu zgadza się by trenować Zacka w jego drodze do zostania bohaterem. Spotkanie z blondwłosym młodzieńcem sprawia, że Zack czuje coś dziwnego i proponuje randkę. Ciekawe czy miłość urośnie w ich sercach?


Nareszcie! Phil _w końcu_ zgodził się na trenowanie mnie! Jestem coraz bliżej zostania bohaterem. Co prawda, najpierw musiałem mu się przypodobać: tu nektar mu skombinować od Dionizosa, tam jakąś ładną nimfę wyrwać od Afrodyty, a innym razem posprzątać straszny syf w jakieś stajni.

— Słuchaj, mały — Phil znowu zaczął smęcić mi pod uchem. Jest czasem strasznie upierdliwy z tymi swoimi radami. — Życie herosa składa się z dwóch słów: ciężkiej pracy — raz, — treningu — dwa — i regeneracji — trzy. Nie wiem kto uczył Phila matmy, ale wygląda na to, że ten karzełek nie ma umysłu ścisłowca. — Wiesz, heros musi czasem odpocząć i coś zjeść, bo jak wycieńczony bohater ma bronić świata?

— Możemy w końcu — jeden przysiad — zacząć ten trening? — drugi przysiad. — To czekanie mnie męczy!

— Co nagle, no to ten tego... Na początek porozwalasz kilka amfor, ale będziesz musiał się zmieścić w limicie czasowym!

— Co!? — kolejny przysiad.

— No wiesz... Czasem bohater musi się spieszyć. Czasem może się zdarzyć w mieście zaatakują dwa potwory i do tego w dwóch różnych miejscach, to się przecież nie rozdwoisz, prawda? Więc najpierw trzeba skupić się na jednym przeciwniku, a potem brać się za drugiego.

— W takim tempie — przysiad, — to nie zostanę bohaterem nawet za tysiąc lat! — kolejny przysiad; no chyba sobie za dużo wyobraża. Co jeszcze? Może każe mi skakać na skakance...

— No chodź już nie marudź! Jak będziesz tak stękać, to nawet za milion lat nie zostaniesz bohaterem.

— Dzięki, Phil — wymamrotałem.

Przeszliśmy przez wielką bramę wiodącą do słynnego Koloseum Olimpijskiego do którego zjeżdżali faceci z całego świata chcący stać się bohaterami.

Nagle na schodach wiodących do wejścia do kuluarów ujrzałem go: lazurowe oczy, których kolor mogłoby niebo pozazdrościć, wspaniałe spiczaste blond włosy, purpurowy poszarpany szal, który zasłaniał niewątpliwie usta koloru truskawkowego, no i do tego te tajemnicze czarne skrzydło, jakby wyrwane z pleców jakiegoś groźnego smoczyska.

— Co to za facet? — zapytałem Phila, a japa mi opadła.

— Nie wiem, pojawił się pewnego dnia dosłownie znikąd i od tamtego czasu wygrywa prawie wszystkie pojedynki jakie stoczył. Herkulesa nie pobił i wątpię, żeby mu się to udało.

— Mnie mógłby bić – nie miałbym nic przeciwko! — odpowiedziałem rozradowany.

Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że spotkam na swojej drodze kogoś takiego jak ten gość.

Nagle coś mnie tknęło i podbiegłem do nieznajomego i wypaliłem:

— Co powiesz na jedną randkę?

Poczułem się dość dziwnie mówiąc to do faceta, ale jakby mi tym ulżyło. Facet się zmieszał, bo miał zaczerwienioną twarz. Chyba nie codziennie dostaje się zaproszenie na randkę, szczególnie jeśli jest się facetem i właśnie od faceta pada taka 'niecodzienna' propozycja.

— Dobra. Czemu nie?

Gościu właśnie przyjął propozycję od nieznajomego: albo on jest rypnięty, albo ja. Chyba obaj.

— Fantastycznie! To gdzie i...

— Ale pod jednym warunkiem — facet przerwał mi: — dowiedź swojego męstwa w walce i pokonaj mnie, tu i teraz.

— Odbiło Ci, na Kamień Olimpu! Przecież ten chuderlak ledwo rozróżnia nóż od miecza! — Phil próbował mnie obronić, ale bez oczekiwanych skutków.

No to fajnie mnie załatwiłeś koleś, albo raczej ja siebie. Ja tu przychodzę, bez specjalnego przeszkolenia bitewnego i mam od razu udać się w bój z facetem, który ponoć pokonał wszystkich oprócz lokalnego herosa, Herkulesa. Niech mnie chocobo kopnie...W co ja się wpakowałem?

— No wiesz...Ja...ten tego...nic k-komp-p-pletnie... — zacząłem, ale język nagle zaczął mi się plątać.

— Aspirujesz na bohatera? — zapytał. — No tak, przecież każdy kto tu przybywa chce zostać bohaterem, jak 'Muskules'.

— 'Muskules'?

— Fanki Herkulesa nazywają go tak — głucho się roześmiał. — Nie zawsze muskuły idą w parze wraz z byciem bohaterem. A co u Ciebie będzie iść w parze wraz z byciem bohaterem?

— Nie wiem. Może ładne ząbki? — i uśmiechnąłem się najszerzej jak się dało pokazując mu moje lśniące, śnieżnobiałe zęby.

— Myślisz, że kiepskim żartem mnie przestraszysz, ale się mylisz.

— Och, to źle myślisz, stary — zacząłem na szybko się bronić. — Bo wiesz, tacy faceci jak ja mają też inne cechy, na przykład bywamy 'czarujący' — i warknąłem '_ogień_!' kierując lewą rękę w stronę gościa chcąc pokazać mu, że nie jestem taką ciotą za jaką mnie ma. — I jak Ci się _to_ podoba? — zawołałem z radością.

— Płoniesz — odpowiedział swoim obojętnym głosem.

— Wiem, że jestem gorący, nawet Afrodyta nie chciała mnie puścić.

— Naprawdę jesteś taki tępy? Pali Ci się rękawica, spójrz.

Wtedy poczułem nieprzyjemne ciepło, wręcz upał, w lewej dłoni i faktycznie! Płonąłem!

— Osz kur–! — warknąłem. — Wody, do jasnego pioruna! Wody, albo przyszły bohater umrze!

Nagle zrobiłem się cały mokry, a ręka przestała parzyć. Popatrzyłem się dokoła i ujrzałem białego, skrzydlatego konia, który najwyraźniej świetnie się bawił. '_No cóż..._' pomyślałem, '_lepsze to niż być trzymanym w jakieś urnie, czy zostać rozsypany w polu._'

— Dzięki, Pegazie — usłyszałem za sobą jakiś męski głos. — Uratowałeś skórę temu dzieciakowi.

— Hej! Mam osiemnaście lat! Nie jestem 'dzieckiem'! — oburzyłem się, bo nienawidziłem, gdy ktoś nazywał mnie dzieciakiem. Przecież osiemnaście lat robi ze mnie dorosłego faceta, no!

— Dziękować bogom, że się zjawiłeś, Herkulesie. Ten skrzylaty gość o mało by nie zabił mi tego dzieciaka, a dzisiaj ma mieć swój pierwszy trening!

— Sam zaczął — powiedział tajemniczy facet. — Nawet nie potrafi posługiwać się magią.

— Ale kiedyś się nauczy — rzekł Herkules i zwrócił się do mnie: — Ale najpierw naucz się wymachiwać mieczem, dobra? Zasada numer piętnaście: 'heros jest tyle wart, co jego broń' — powiedział do mnie po cichu. — No ale czas mnie nagli: słyszałem, że w Tebach pojawiła się jakaś hydra, którą trzeba unieszkodliwić.

— Czekaj, mały! — Phil nagle pognał w stronę Herkulesa dosiadającego Pegaza i gdy ten miał już miał zerwać się do lotu, karzełek złapał skrzydlatego konia za ogon i odlecieli.

— Heeej! A mój treeeniiing!? — krzyknąłem w jego stronę.

— Dwa słowa: poczekaj do juuutraaaaaa! — krzyknął Phil i zniknął wraz z Herkulesem i Pegazem za murami Koloseum.

— Też mi trener herosów — burknąłem. Potem odwróciłem się do gościa, który mnie oczarował: — Zdaje się, że randka odwołana, he?

— Akurat nie.

— Że co?! — Zdziwiłem się: przecież nie było żadnego pojedynku, no i w dodatku zrobiłem z siebie pośmiewisko.

— Oczarowało mnie Twoje dość żenujące przedstawienie. Chciałbym Cię bliżej poznać.

— Super! — jednak czasem błaznowanie popłaca. — To gdzie i o której?

— Wiesz może gdzie jest bar 'Materia Ifalny' w Tebach?

— Słyszałem o nim. Znajduje się w dzielnicy botanicznej, tak?

— Tak. Spotkajmy się tam dziś o siódmej — poszedł w stronę wyjścia z Koloseum, lecz zatrzymał się na chwilę, lekko odchylił się lekko w moją stroną i zasalutował mi: — Było naprawdę _bosko_.

— Nie znam nawet Twojego imienia! — krzyknąłem za nim, ale już zniknął za bramą. — Ani Ty mojego — wymamrotałem po chwili.

_Tego samego dnia, za pięć siódma przed barem 'Materia Ifalny'..._

Ach, co mam robić? Robię przysiady przed tym barem ze zdenerwowania, za chwilę mam się spotkać z tym czarującym facetem, ale jakoś nie jestem teraz przekonany co do tego spotkania. Walnąłem straszną gafę. A może by tak uciec? Ale bohaterowi nie przystoi. Z drugiej strony żaden ze mnie bohater, tylko marny klaun. Święta Jenovo, pomóż!

— Rozmyśliłeś się? — nagle usłyszałem za sobą jego głos, gdy zacząłem odchodzić od przybytku.

— T-to Ty!?

— A kogo się spodziewałeś? Smoleńskiej Inkwizycji?

— N-nie, no coś Ty...Hehe...

— To wchodzimy do środka czy nie? Czy może wolisz zapomnieć o dzisiejszych wydarzeniach? Mnie to w sumie obojętne, ale nieźle mnie ubawiłeś, strażaku.

— No to może wejdźmy — zaproponowałem.

— Kurczaki przodem.

— Nie jestem żadnym 'kurczakiem'! — warknąłem. — Jestem przyszłym bohaterem! — powiedziałem dumnie.

— Jak dla mnie to aktualnie w skali bohaterskości jesteś zerem.

— Jeśli to miało mnie podnieść na duchu, to wiedz, że jesteś w tym mistrzem — odrzekłem ponuro po czym weszliśmy do lokalu.

Usiedliśmy gdzieś w kącie. Meble były drewniane, a stolik przykryty jakimś żółtoróżowym obrusem: w życiu nie widziałem czegoś okropniejszego. Rozglądając się po lokalu, zauważyłem jakąś brunetkę w kuchni ubraną w jakichś ohydny odcień różu, a przy barze usługiwało dziewczę o długich, kruczych włosach i wspaniałych kobiecych atrybutach.

— Cloud — facet nagle się odezwał.

— Słucham?

— Moje imię – Cloud. Chyba taki suchar jak Ty ma jakieś imię? Czy mam się do Ciebie zwracać 'Suchar'?

— Zack! Żaden 'Suchar'.

— No to co Cię skusiło, żeby zaprosić zupełnie nieznajomego faceta na randkę? Tylko mi nie mów, że jesteś z jakiegoś tabloidu i to ma być wywiad-rzeka z człowiekiem-wampirem.

— Że jak!? — zdziwiłem się, ale szybko wróciłem do swojego normalnego trybu: —Bo ja...ten tego...no widzisz...

— Nie jesteś dziennikarzyną, można się było łatwo domyśleć.

— Po czym?

— Dziennikarz _w życiu_ by się nie zająknął, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, dziennikarz sypie pytaniami.

— No fakt, dziennikarz ze mnie marny — i się zarumieniłem.

— To powiesz mi w końcu co Cię tknęło, by do mnie uderzyć, czy nie?

— Twoja...uroda — i zarumieniłem się jeszcze bardziej.

— Dość...niecodzienny powód dla którego umawiają się ze mną różni ludzie. Zazwyczaj to jest 'ale jesteś silny', 'ale masz dziwny miecz, krwawi?', czy też 'jesteś taki cichy, że aż potwornie interesujący', a Ty ze wszystkich powodów musiałeś wybrać właśnie ten.

— Bo wiesz...Masz taką fajną fryzurę...Przypomina kuper chocobo. No i te oczka.

W tym momencie Cloud się zarumienił. Nie wiem, czy to przez moją wzmiankę o jego fryzurze, oczach, czy może też powodzie dla którego zaprosiłem go na randkę.

— Może coś zjesz? — zaproponowałem. W końcu to trochę głupio pójść na randkę i nic nie zjeść. Tak poza tym kiszki mi marsza grały.

— Wystarczy mi woda i ziemniaki z sosem i schabowym.

— Jak na randkę, to chcesz bardzo dziwne menu — zauważyłem.

— Nie, po prostu jestem facetem.

Ta odpowiedź mnie zaszokowała. W sumie czego mogłem się spodziewać: przedtem randkowałem z dziewczynami, a one mają wygórowane wymagania: jagnięcina w sosie truflowym, durnejapka w polewie z flana, galaretka z Mako polana pszczelim miodem wprost ze Stumilowego Lasu, czy też skrzydełka impa pieczone na drewnie z treantów.

— Kelnerka! — zawołałem i podeszła do mnie niska dziewczyna z krótkimi czarnymi włosami i głową przewiązaną jakąś opaską. — Dwa razy woda i ziemniaki z sosem i schabowym.

— Już się robi! — ochoczo odpowiedziała i pognała w stronę kuchni.

— No to o czym chcesz porozmawiać? — zapytał Cloud.

— Hmm, niech pomyślę...Dlaczego walczysz w Koloseum? — zadałem właśnie chyba najbardziej nieromantyczne pytanie na świecie: '_Dlaczego walczysz w Koloseum?_' Mój poziom romantyzmu spada na łeb, na szyję z dnia na dzień, powiedziałbym nawet, że z minuty na minutę.

— Hmm, niech pomyślę... — ten facet wie jak zdenerwować, przedrzeźnia mnie. — Nie pamiętam swojego dzieciństwa, nawet twarzy swoich rodziców, a jedyne moje wspomnienie to ten nieszczęsny miecz w moich rękach i obietnica bycia żyjącym dziedzictwem — i pokazał swój obandażowany miecz o dość szerokim ostrzu.

— Ależ Cię smutna historia dopadła... — rozżaliłem się nad chłopakiem, bo wyglądał po przejściach. W sumie jego miecz. — A tak w ogóle, to dlaczego Twój miecz jest cały w bandażach?

— Symbolizuje poprzedniego właściciela, jego stan, gdy powierzył mi swój oręż — odpowiedział posępnym tonem.

— Był inwalidą?

— Nie...pamiętam — i Cloud lekko pogładził trzon rękojeści.

— Przepraszam, nie powinienem aż tak się zagłębiać w Twoją przeszłość.

— No to może _Ty_ powiesz dlaczego zdecydowałeś się walczyć w Koloseum? Nawet nie wiesz co Cię tu czeka.

— Już się jednego nauczyłem: Phila interesuje tylko 'Herk' — odpowiedziałem i obaj roześmialiśmy się.

— Wiesz, tyle lat trenuje tą kupę mięśni, że aż sam się zastanawiam, czy to tylko trening czy może coś więcej.

— Co masz na myśli? — nie bardzo wiedziałem o co chodzi Cloudowi, nie wiem czy dobrze zrobiłem zadając pytanie pogłębiające temat Phil-Herkules, ale przyjemnie było porozmawiać o czymś innym niż o tym jak widzę tę osobę, z którą mam randkę w różnych strojach, czy też jak widzę z nią moją _świetlaną_ przyszłość.

— Może poczuwa się do niego? On ukształtował Herkulesa na takiego jakiego go widzimy i znamy. Może uważa się w pewnym stopniu za jego ojca.

Wtedy drzwi kuchenne otworzyły się, a kelnerka u której zamawialiśmy posiłek ryknęła wzbudzając lekką trwogę wśród gości:

— Dwa razy woda i ziemniaki z sosem i schabowym!

— T-tu... — nieśmiało podniosłem prawą rękę, a dziewczyna podbiegła do nas o mało nie przewracając się i brudząc podłogę naszym zamówieniem.

Mocno się pochyliła nade mną, gdy kładła zamówienie z tacy na stół i było widać jej kobiece wdzięki, a raczej ich brak. Można by rzec, że była płaska niczym dębowa deska. Wątpię, żeby ktokolwiek się z nią umawiał, nawet stary, ślepy dziad.

— Coś jeszcze dla Was, moje błyskotki? — zapytała.

— Obsłuż innych klientów — gniewnie rzuciłem. — Ślamazaro — dodałem po chwili, a kelnerka odwróciła się na stopie i udała do kuchni.

— Nie musiałeś być taki szorstki — skarcił mnie Cloud.

— Ona nie musiała się pochylać i machać swoją pustką przed moją twarzą — powiedziałem oburzony.

— Fakt, nie była kobieca nawet w calu — powiedział. — Wydaje mi się, że kiedyś czy później znajdzie się jakiś pacan, co ją porwie i będzie chciał z niej zrobić swoją żoną.

— Wątpię, żeby nawet potrafiła kanapki zrobić — dodałem. — Może weźmy coś trochę tego żarcia zjedzmy, co? — zaproponowałem.

— Dobry pomysł, Zack. Od rana nic nie jadłem.

Przez chwilę jedliśmy i piliśmy w milczeniu. Ziemniaki były dobrze posolone, sos przyprawiony, a schab nie przypieczony. Woda też nie smakowała kranówą, a czystą wodą jakby wzięto ją prosto ze źródła. Dziewczyna przy barze podawała kolejną szklankę jakieś herbaty z alkoholem jakiemuś krótko ściętemu, brodatemu obszczymurowi, który zdawał się spoglądać na tandetną kelnerkę. A może mi się coś rzucało na mózg i patrzył jednak na kucharkę?

— Jestem zmęczony, muszę odpocząć — bezwiednie odezwał się Cloud trochę napędzając mi stracha.

— Czyli nasza...randka — to słowo trudno przeszło mi przez gardło — dobiega końca?

— Ale najpierw chodźmy na mały spacer — zaproponował. — Trochę świeżego powietrza obu nam dobrze zrobi. Jest kilka spraw, które chcę przemyśleć, a wymagają świeżego umysłu, nieotumanionego przez cztery ściany.

— Skoro tak nalegasz. Ale najpierw muszę zapłacić.

— Masz — Cloud podał mi kilka monet. — Ja płacę za swoje, Ty za swoje. Chyba, że wolisz być taki 'kulturalnie wychowany' i jako ten, kto mnie zaprosił chcesz zapłacić całość.

— Dzięki, stary. Znaczy nie musiałeś — szybko się poprawiłem. Że też nie umiem utrzymać jęzora za zębami!

Cloud wstał i wyszedł, a ja podszedłem do baru, by zapłacić za zamówienie: czternaście monet ze znakiem pioruna wydobywającego się z chmury.

Gdy wyszedłem, Cloud czekał oparty o jakiś fragment muru naprzeciw lokalu.

— Chodź, zaprowadzę Cię do mojego ulubionego ogrodu: 'Kwiat Rinoi'. Jest dosłownie za tym zakrętem.

Cloud złapał mnie za kołnierz wlokąc mnie kamienistą drogą na prawo od wyjścia z lokalu. Po skręceniu w lewo moim oczom ukazała się brama uformowana z najprawdziwszych niebieskich róż, a za ścieżkę służyła trawa. Weszliśmy i zastaliśmy kolejny niesamowity widok: złote płatki róż tańczące w delikatnym wietrze wokół małego kamiennego akwenu otoczonego kolumnami obrośniętymi zielonym bluszczem, a nad tą piękną konstrukcją wschodzący księżyc.

— Łaaał — nie mogłem się nadziwić widokiem, który był wprost czarujący.

— No to już chyba wiesz dlaczego ten ogród jest moim ulubionym.

— No. Piękny widok...

— Ja czy księżyc? — zapytał zaczepnie Cloud.

— Wiesz, księżyc jest romantyczny w _nocy_, a dopiero jest wieczór. No jasne, że Ty!

— Czasem zastanawiam się — Cloud usiadł na murku otaczający akwen — co oznaczają te wszystkie gwiazdy.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Gwieździste niebo jest jednym z moich niewielu wspomnień, jak zwykle związane z tym mieczem — Cloud znów wskazał na swój obandażowany miecz.

Z którejś strony ogrodu zaczął wydobywać się piękny, kobiecy trel:

_Ofiarę złóżcie z głupiej kozy_ (Zdaje się, że to ja jestem tą 'głupią kozą'.) _co sama sobie winna jest_ (O tak! Zdecydowanie! Nawet nie wiem co wtedy mnie poniosło.)

_Myślałam jakoś się ułoży_ (Może gdyby odmówił po moim żałosnym przedstawieniu, to byśmy po prostu się rozeszli w zgodzie i zapomnieli o tym.)

_Lecz między mity to muszę włożyć_ (No cóż...Muszę się pogodzić z faktami.)

Potem usłyszałem jakiś dziwny chórek, ale po chwili trel wrócił:

_Co to, to nie, ani słowa – a sio!_

_Co z tego każdy się dowie, o, o!_

_Nie powiem, że pokochałabym go_

— Zatańczymy? — zaproponował.

— Ale ja nie umiem tańczyć! — zaprotestowałem.

— A myślisz, że ja umiem? — uśmiechnął się, ujął mnie za biodro i wziął w tan.

Delikatnie kołysaliśmy się jak trzcina na wietrze, a raczej nasze włosy, a sami zataczaliśmy kółka wokół akwenu. Tańczyliśmy tak dobre kilka chwil dopóki śpiew nie ustał. Potem położyliśmy się na trawie i lekko oddychaliśmy.

— Odprowadzisz mnie do domu? — Cloud był pełen niespodzianek, ale już chyba zacząłem się do tego przyzwyczajać.

— Jesteś pewien? To dopiero nasz pierwszy dzień — odpowiedziałem. Szczerze mówiąc chciałem już wrócić do siebie, ale...

— Mieszkam niedaleko, w dzielnicy przemysłowej.

— Przemysłowej? Dziwne, ja mieszkam w rezydencjalnej.

— Przemysłowa, rezydencjalna...co za różnica? Wystarczy by się przespać i doprowadzić do porządku — rzekł bezwiednie Cloud.

— No nie wiem...

— To chodź i się przekonaj.

— Mama mówiła mi, że nie wolno ufać obcym ludziom — odpowiedziałem niewiele myśląc.

— To co? Zostawisz mnie tu? Samego? — zapytał zaczepnie. — Wiesz, ta kelnerka nie wygląda na zbyt zadowoloną Twoim komentarzem, jeszcze będzie się chciała zemścić.

— Ale to był _mój_ komentarz, prędzej zemści się na mnie.

— Skąd możesz wiedzieć co może chodzić po głowie kobiety?

— Dobra! Odprowadzę Cię, ale tylko dlatego, że strasznie o to męczysz!

Poszliśmy dalej trawiastą alejką, na końcu której była różana brama, taka sama jak przy wejściu. Następnie udaliśmy się dość wąską, lecz prostą uliczką otoczoną wysokimi murami w stronę dzielnicy przemysłowej. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce naszym oczom ukazały się drewniane budynki chylące się ku upadkowi, a pod nimi ludzie o wątpliwym statusie w społeczności Teb.

Wtedy zza rogu wyskoczyła na nas dość atrakcyjna blondynka w czerwonej, podartej sukni i zapytała mnie swoim obrzydliwym, skrzekliwym głosem:

— Może chcesz kwiatka, hm? Tylko jedna pierniczona moneta!

— Jestem spłukany, sorry — skłamałem. Jej głos potrafiłby obudzić zmarłego.

— Opuść nas, albo powiem Twojemu Rufusiowi co Ty tu odwalasz, zrozumiane? — Cloud nagle wkroczył do akcji i zaczął mnie chronić.

— Ażeby Cię chocobo wykopało z tego parszywego miasta, żółtodziobie — odpowiedziała i zniknęła między budowlami.

Mijając te nieprzyjemne widoki miałem straszne dreszcze, bałem się, że zaraz któryś z jegomości wyskoczy na mnie i okradnie z resztek godności, która od samego rana już wiele straciła. Po chwili kluczenia między budynkami, znaleźliśmy się w przyjemniejszej części dzielnicy: w kamiennych budowlach mieściły się co lepiej prosperujące biznesy i mieszkali w nich ludzie, których było na to stać.

— To tu — Cloud wskazał na małą parterówkę z zamkniętymi roletami. Z lewej kieszeni wyciągnął klucz, włożył do zamka, przekręcił w prawą stronę i otworzył drzwi. — Wejdź.

— A nie miałem Cię tylko odprowadzić?

— Po patrzeniu na Twoją twarz gdy tak tu sobie szliśmy wydaje mi się, że będziesz się bał opuścić tę dzielnicę sam — odparł Cloud. Kuźwa! Ja i moje heroistyczne aspiracje! Bycie bohaterem jest trudną rzeczą.

— P-poradzę sobie — odparłem bez przekonania, ale Cloud był szybszy: — Teraz już nie — wepchnął mnie do budynku i zamknął drzwi na klucz. No to już po mnie...Jestem zbyt młody, by umrzeć! — Jestem zmęczony — Cloud ściągnął buty, pelerynę, koszulę i rękawice. — Mam propozycję, nie do odrzucenia: opowiesz mi na dobranoc bajkę, a ja Ci nic nie zrobię.

— Ale ja jestem cienki Bolek w kwestii wyobraźni — chciałem się jakoś bronić, ale nie bardzo widziałem w tym już sens.

— Czyżbyś chciał, żeby _całe_ Teby wiedziały jaki jest z Ciebie nieudacznik? Pomyśl tylko: patałach chcący zostać bohaterem. Nawet Philcio Ci nie będzie chciał pomóc — arogancki ton głosu Clouda odbijał się echem po pomieszczeniu.

— Phil i tak widział mój dzisiejszy popis zdolności... — westchnąłem. — Ale całe Teby? Nawet pod ziemią nie miałbym się gdzie schować przed moim niedołęstwem.

— No widzisz? — Cloud pomachał zalotnie rzęsami i całkiem sprawnie ściągnął mój stalowy pancerz zanim zdążyłem zareagować. — No to o czym opowiesz mi bajkę, Zaciu? — mruknął i rzucił się na łóżko.

— Eee...Za siedmioma lasami, górami, dolinami, rzekami i innymi takimi w ruinach starego zamczyska mieszkała mała księżniczka o imieniu Rosa.

— A czemu ona tam sama mieszkała? — zapytał Cloud.

— Już Ci mówię! — zirytowałem się. — Mieszkała tam sama, bo trzymała ją tam klątwa złego czarownika Golbeza, który obrócił wszystkich mieszkańców zamku w rośliny, a jej samej jego czarna magia nie mogła tknąć i dlatego zmienił zamek w ruinę i otoczył wielką fosą. Żeby uratować tą dziewczynkę, musiał się znaleźć chłopiec, który przeszedłby pozytywnie trzy próby: przeprawić się przez fosę, odnaleźć komnatę księżniczki i pokonać monstrum strzegące tej komnaty.

— I co? Znalazł się jakiś małolat?

— Nie przerywaj mi jak opowiadam, dobra!? — pouczyłem Clouda. — No i się znalazł chłopaczek o imieniu 'Cecil', który za pomocą zaczarowanej łopaty wykopał rów odprowadzający wodę do uschniętej rzeki, która ciągnęła się w pobliżu. Potem używając magicznej nitki odnalazł drogę do komnaty księżniczki, ale najtrudniejsze było ostatnie zadanie. Przed drzwiami do komnaty stanął sam Golbez, który wyśmiał Cecila i zamienił się w kuroliszka: przeżartą kurę, która potrafiła zabić człowieka swoim kamiennym spojrzenie — popatrzyłem na Clouda, zdawał się być zupełnie niewzruszony nadciągającym gorzkim końcem żywota chłopca, a na dodatek wymyślam tę durną historię na poczekaniu! — Chłopiec uciekał przed stworem przez cały zamek aż w końcu trafił do komnaty z wielkim lustrem, w której się szybko zamknął. Gdy usłyszał, że potwór się zbliża otworzył bestii drzwi, a ta nie zdążyła się zorientować gdzie trafiła i zamknąć oczy i zamieniła się w kamienny posąg. Cecil odnalazł komnatę księżniczką za pomocą magicznej nitki, pocałował ją, a zamek powrócił do swojej dawnej świetności, a rośliny znów stanęły się ludźmi. Koniec. I jak? Podobało Ci się? — zapytałem się, ale Cloud już mocno spał pochrapując przy okazji. — Ech, też padam z nóg.

Ściągnąłem buty i ułożyłem się wokół jego rozpalonego ciała. Było mi naprawdę przyjemnie zważywszy na to, że aktualnie było mi zimno jak diabli, a jego ciało płonęło, chyba płomieniem namiętności. Chcąc się jakoś zemścić, a nie mając planu działania, zacząłem delikatnie muskać Clouda po jego lewej ręce, ale po chwili zacząłem kręcić kółka na jego klatce piersiowej. Kilka minut później jego prawa pierś zaczęła się lekko dygotać i w przypływie emocji ugryzłem go w sutek.

— Ba...rret, nie...teraz — Cloud bąknął przez sen.

Ciekawe co mu się śni? Czyżby to co ja mu robię teraz, ale zamiast mnie jest inny facet? A może śni mu się jakiś posiłek i Cloud po prostu nie ma czasu jeść? Albo...Ach, dość tego gdybania! Trzeba spać, bo jutro czeka na mnie z pewnością kolejny ciężki dzień.


End file.
